This disclosure relates to a flexible board that may be mounted to an electrooptic device such as a liquid crystal device, and an electronic device such as, for example, a liquid crystal projector, that includes such electrooptic device.
Various electronic devices such as projectors, portable phones, and mobile personal computers incorporate electrooptic devices such as liquid crystal devices.
Electrooptic devices and electronic devices are commonly connected in such a manner that a connector extending from the electrooptic device is connected to a flexible board, and the flexible board is connected to the connecting portion of the electronic device. The connector and the flexible board are commonly connected by inserting the end of the flexible board having the terminals of the wires into the connector. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 7-296941 proposes an insertion jig with which the operator can insert the end of the flexible board into the connector.
The flexible board may have plating lead wires for electroplating the terminals of the wires with gold for each terminal.
However, this method is problematic as the possibility exists of a short circuit between adjacent terminals by the plating lead wires if the end of the flexible board is inserted at an angle into the connector. This short circuit between the adjacent terminals may cause abnormal operation or problems with the device connected to the flexible board.